JONES
by 2ndsteokki
Summary: an exo fic, ot12, baekyeol/chanbaek, taoris-kaisoo as sidepairing, au!school. ini title udah ga karuan absurd yasalam. yaudah baca aja — Byun Baekhyun itu jomblo ngenes. CHAP 2 UPDATED!
1. Jomblo Ngenes

um hai. ini kan saya udah bilang, backup acc, republish, melelahkan memang. hah. semoga pembaca masih setia ngebaca nya hiks.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun, "Si Jomblo Ngenes dari kelas 11-2"

Itu julukannya.

Baekhyun, anak paling jomblo di kelas 11-2, udah jomblo ngenes pula. Nyesek. Tadinya, Baekhyun punya temen sehati, sejiwa, seraga, dan sejones (jomblo ngenes disingkat jones fyi yes), namanya Do Kyungsoo sering dipanggil Dio, mau dipanggil Kyungsoo kepanjangan, sayang buang buang energi, kata Baekhyun. Tapi ya namanya juga takdir, tadi pas istirahat kedua, Dio ditembak sama Kim Jongin, anak kelas 11-3. Anaknya item, dekil, pesek (oke gue jahat tapi itu realita), tapi bodinya seksi, Jupe mah kalah, iya kalah item. Gak sih boong, ada sisi positifnya juga si Jongin, jangan liat suramnya, Jongin juga manusia biasa, standar, banget. Mukanya unyu kok si Jongin, unyu serada maksa/ga.

Jongin nembak Dio di lapangan basket, pake berlutut, teriak-teriak depan Dio sambil nyantain cinta, elah. Audience seketika sweatdrop, Dio pun jawdrop, Baekhyun cuma bisa ngeliatin sambil masang muka lempeng, tangan kanannya megang tasbih, mulutnya komat-kamit, tangan satunya ngelus dada. Berasa kalo adegan Jongin nembak Dio adalah adegan ternista yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Oke.

Udah pake acara sweatdrop sama jawdrop segala, eh Jongin di terima juga sama Dio, untung gaada yang underweardrop ya. Audience pada ngasih applause, ada yang suit-suit. Baekhyun makin lempeng, dia gigit tasbih, rasanya pengen ngelempar jumroh ke Dio sama Kai yang lagi mesem-mesem di lapangan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kun Fayaakun, jika Allah berkehendak maka terjadilah. Baekhyun yang ditinggal menjones sama Dio.

Yaudah gitu ceritanya, Dio mengkhianati Baekhyun. Dan terlahirlah julukan "Byun Baekhyun si Jomblo Ngenes dari kelas 11-2".

.

.

.

Sejak insiden Jongin-Dio, udah ya Kai-Dio aja, Jongin kepanjangan, cape ngetiknya inimah kata saya, yang bikin mules. Baekhyun pulang-pulang langsung masuk kamar, ga ngasih salam. Mamanya khawatir ngeliat Baekhyun, udah mukanya ditekuk gitu, begitu masuk kamar pintunya langsung di serang pake sarengan alias di banting. Mamanya sampe hampir kena serangan jantung, padahal mamanya Baekhyun lagi ada di dapur. Bayangin aja kedengeran sampe dapur mamen! DAN SECARA LOGIKA KAMAR BAEKHYUN ADA DI LANTAI ATAS, DAPURNYA ADA DI LANTAI DASAR. OMEGOT, ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO 100x BISA BAYANGIN GAK SIH HAH?!

(maaf, ambeien saya kambuh.)

Besok paginya Baekhyun keluar kamar pake muka masih ditekuk, malahan lebih parah lagi, matanya sembab, untung kaga gede sebelah, kantong matanya udah kaya orang engga tidur 2 bulan, abis bergalau ria tadi malem. Mamanya makin khawatir, begitu mau ditanya sama mamanya Baekhyun langsung ngangkat tangan depan muka mama nya. Terus, dia cuma bilang;

"Sori ma, udah gaada waktu buat sesi pertanyaan. Baekhyun udah telat nih ma. Berangkat dulu ye, samlekum."

"Eh, ntar dulu," mama nya langsung nyegah. Baekhyun was-was. "Sarapan dulu dong. Masih ada 15 menit lagi kok, sayang."

Mamanya udah mau narik Baekhyun ke meja makan tapi Baekhyun langsung ambil ancang-ancang ngeles lagi.

"Tapi Baekhyun hari ini piket ma, jadi harus dateng pagi."

"Oh gitu, yaudah sarapan nya buat bekel aja ya. Ntar mama ambilin dulu."

"Eh, gausah ma. Baekhyun bukan anak TK lagi, ehehe." Baekhyun ketawa kecut. "Nanti biar Baekhyun sarapan di kantin aja.

Mamanya cuma hela napas.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu Baekhyun berangkat dulu ya ma. Sekali lagi, samlekum."

"Oke sayang, dadah. Titi DJ!"

BRAKK!

Bunyi apa? Oh rupanya Baekhyun keserimpet keset welcome depan pintu.

And by then, mamanya Baekhyun udah pasti langsung panik. Ya maklum sih anak emas. Langsung deh mamanya nyamperin Baekhyun.

"Aduh, sayang kamu ga papa kan? Ati-ati dong kalo jalan, baru nyampe depan pintu aja udah kenapa-napa gini, gimana nanti kamu di jalan? Jangan teledor ah, tadi bangun tidur sholat subuh gak? Udah mandi sikat gigi sekalian nyikat wese belom? Apa gara-gara belom sarapan. Yaudah sini masuk, sarapan dulu. Makanya nurut kalo dibilangin mama, jadinya gini kan. Ayo bangun, jangan ngagaletak kasitu aja atuh."

Saya heran, mamanya Baekhyun ngomel, pidato kenaikan kelas, ikut acara Debat di tv*piip*, kampanye pemilu 2014, kultum, apa di kejar kawanan gajah liar.

Udalah pose nya nggak banget, Baekhyun jatoh mukanya nyium lantai, kenapa ga nyium saya aja, sampingnya ada keset welcome tak berdosa yang di injeknya. Mamanya jongkok disebelah nya lagi pake daster.

Jongkoknya ga woles alias ngangkang. Tetangga udah pada ngeliatin. Baekhyun sama mamanya tiba-tiba jadi tontonan gratis.

"Nih kak, drama nya bagus deh!" Ada anak kecil lewat pake sepeda, ngelemparin duit 500 perak dari luar pager.

Baekhyun brb bangun, "Kampret, gue lagi kaga main drama!" Baekhyun ga woles, langsung diambilnya sendal jepit sang mama tercinta dan dilempar nya kepada anak kecil yang lewat tadi. Audience standing applause. Baekhyun makin gedek.

"Udah ye mak, Baekhyun berangkat oke. Satu kali lagi, Assallammualaikum^^" pake emot biar kyudh.

Baekhyun keluar ngebanting pager, ninggalin mamanya yang masih ngangkang sambil mengo dan para audience yang kecewa.

Udah setengah jalan, mau nyampe halte, Baekhyun baru sadar. Lupa minta uang jajan. Terus dia naik bis mau bayar pake apa? Ciumin abang sopir sama abang kenek nya sampe pingsan? Gak kan.

Baekhyun sekarang berharap bahwa Superman itu nyata, nolongin dia, ataupun pak Parman sopir tetangga sebelah yang dateng nganterin dia ke sekolah juga gapapa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun jalan ke kantin dengan muka lempeng, dua hari belakangan ini mukanya lempeng banged pake d ngalahin muka flatnya Oh Sehun alias Sehun alias Bihun alias Thehun, anak kelas 11-3 temennya Kai.

Tadi pagi abis insiden keserimpet keset, lupa bawa uang jajan, Baekhyun di jalan ga sengaja nginjek ranjau darat alias ee embe. Baekhyun terpaksa harus nyari masjid buat nyuci sepatu nya dari ee embe yang nista. Eh di masjid celana nya basah, keran air nya bochor. Baekhyun nyampe di sekolah akhirnya telat beneran, gerbang udah di tutup. Baekhyun musti ngadepin pak Joko, satpam berbadan Ade Rai namun berwajah Olga Syahputra. Baekhyun udah aegyeo, gwiyeomi, bbuing-bbuing sampe berbusa, tapi tetep aja gagal. Gaada cara lain, Baekhyun harus manjat pager belakang deket kantin. Ampe hampir dikira maling sama ibu kantin, padahalmah engga mungkin orang maling pagi-pagi bolong begini. Ibu kantin nya aja kebanyakan nonton pelem action.

Kalian pikir perjuangan seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah berakhir sampai disini? Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun masih harus ngadepin pak Kuncoro, guru matematika yang kumisnya macem Hitler, pake kacamata, palanya pitakan, tapi mukanya sangar ngalahin Haji Muhidin. Baekhyun begitu nyampe kelas langsung diperhatiin, Sungjae yang duduk paling ujung tutup hidung. Bau ee embe. Bekas ee nya emang udah ilang, tapi bau nya awet macem slogan-slogan iklan pewangi pakaian. Baekhyun di marahin pak Kuncoro, diceramahin. Ngomongnya ga woles, sampe bikin hujan lokal di muka Baekhyun. Abis itu dia dihukum suruh berdiri depan tiang bendera sampe istirahat. Laillahaillah, Baekhyun mo mati aja rasanya. Hiks /elap ingus.

Baekhyun duduk di meja kantin paling ujung. Sendirian. Ibu kantin langsung nyamperin.

"Mas Baekhyun mau pesen apa?"

Baekhyun diem. Nahan mules, kayaknya.

"Apa mas Baekhyun mau pesen Teh Botol lagi?"

JRENGG!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gitar bang haji Rhoma /backspace/. Baekhyun tiba tiba nyesek denger kata 'Teh Botol'. Baekhyun punya cerita masa lalu dengan Teh Botol.

.

Seminggu sebelum Dio ditembak Kai, pas waktu itu hari senin. Dio masih jomblo, tapi Baekhyun udah tau kalo Dio sama Kai itu diem diem PDKT. Baekhyun iseng ngeliat BBM nya si Dio sama Kai pas Dio lagi pipis. Dio nitip hape nya ke Baekhyun. Ya gara-gara itulah Baekhyun betmut. Ya pokoknya, #AnotherBaekhyun'sUnluckyDay #AnotherHariSeninBaekhyunYangTernistakan.

Besoknya Dio ga masuk, demam alesannya. Baekhyun mojok di kantin, dia langsung pesen Teh Botol. Minum nya dikit dikit. Baekhyun hari itu bener bener blank, dia ga sadar ngajak ngomong Teh Botol.

Suddenly krik krik.

Ibu kantin yang lagi nyuci piring sambil karaokean langsung cengo.

Kucing yang mau nyolong tempe bacem nya Chen, dapet pencerahan.

Lalet yang lagi terbang, nge-pause terbang nya dulum

Di ujung sana nya lagi cuma ada Sehun lagi kepedesan nyari nyari air kaya orang kesetanan.

Hening seabad.

Dan..

"BAEKHYUN MIAPA ELU NGAJAK NGOMONG TEH BOTOL?"

"BAEKHYUN ISTIGPAR, ASTAPIRULOHALADZIM."

"BEKYUN LO KESAMBET APAAN MASAOLOH."

"BEK LO JANGAN GINI, GUE MASIH PEDULI SAMA LO. GUE MASIH BISA LO AJAK NGOMONG."

"HIKS, BEKYUN GUE KESIAN SAMA ELO, HIKS. GA GINI CARANYA, GUE BELOM SIAP LIAT ELO GILA, SROOTT"

Baekhyun cengo di tempat, tapi tiba-tiba...

BYURRR

Baekhyun disembur, dia megap-megap. Ibu kantin on the way to rescue langsung ngasih serbet buluknya ke Baekhyun. Tanpa lagu A-PINK BUBIBU, Baekhyun langsung ngelap muka nya pake serbet ibu kantin. Kecut. Baekhyun udah sadar, and then terlihat lah dua makhluk yang tidak pasti ghaib atau nyata, lagi nyengir watados depan Baekhyun.

Kim Junmyeon, senior anak kelas 12-1 lagi megang Aqua Gelas, di sebelah nya ada Luhan, anak kelas 11-3 temennya Kai sama Sehun.

"SUHO MASAOLOH, ELO NYEMBUR GUE? SEMPRUL EDAN LO, GUE MASIH NORMAL, GUE GA KESAMBET, KAGA. GUE KAGA NGAPA-NGAPA. ISTIPAR LO JUNMYEON. SAILAH GUE BASAH KUYUP." Baekhyun ngomel pake hebring ngalahin emak emak girang menang dorprize.

"Eh anu, kulo minta maaf. Tadi kulo dipanggil sama Luhan, katanya ada yang kesurupan di kantin. Yowes kulo mriki mbawa air yang udah di jampe-jampe. Kulo mboten maksud mau nyembur situ. Kulo mohon ampura, njeh mas Baekhyun." Suho ngejelasin pake bahasa jowo alus. Maklum blsteran Korea-Sragen.

"KULO KULO. KULO GUE END LAH"

Baekhyun ngacir, tapi tangan nya di tahan sama ibu kantin.

"APA BU? IBU MAU NAMBAHIN PENDERITAAN BAEKHYUN LAGI? MAU NYEMBUR BAEKHYUN PAKE AER CUCIAN PIRING? IBU GA KASIAN APA SAMA BAEKHYUN. UDAH JONES NGAJAK NGOMONG TEH BOTOL, DISANGKA KESURUPAN SEGALA. IBU TEGA YA SAMA BAEKHYUN, TADINYA BAEKHYUN KIRA IBU SETIA NEMENIN BAEKHYUN, TAPI TAUNYA BEGINI. JAHAT, BAEKHYUN MAU MATI AJA!"

"Anu, maaf mas. Teh Botol nya dibayar dulu,"

.

"Jadi mas Baekhyun mau pesen apa?" suara lemah nan lembut milik ibu kantin ngagetin Baekhyun yang lagi berflashback ria.

Baekhyun gengsi mau bilang dia kaga bawa duit, ya lagian ngapain dia majang di kantin kalo kaga ada duit, makin bikin perut sengsara. Ya tapi siapa tau aja dia nemuin adek kelas culun yang bisa dia palakin /don trai dis et hom, atau mungkin Dio yang masih inget dia, mau minjemin dia barang lima rebu buat beli cimol.

"Ngg, ntaran aja deh bu, Baekhyun lagi gak mood makan hehe" alibi.

"Oh gitu, yaudah." Ibu kantin pun kembali ke markas nya.

Baekhyun bete, kaga ada adek kelas yang bisa dia palakin, Dio kaga nonggol-nonggol, kembung dah dia nguap nelen angin doang.

Baekhyun mainin sumpit yang ngegeletak, colok sana colok sini. Saya ngeliatnya prihatin serius.

Dan sekarang, sang penyelamat datang.

"Bek," Dio nyamperin Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun diem.

"Bekyun,"

"..."

"Baekhyun,"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"..."

"Bek, gue ada Mogu-Mogu stoberi nih buat lo,"

"Hah, iya apa?" Baekhyun langsung nyamber Mogu-Mogu dari tangan Dio. Gapapa lah bukan gocengan buat beli cimol tapi lumayan gratisan siapa yang berani nolak?

"Dasar ye lo, begitu gue sogok aja baru ngejawab."

"Apasih lo, mau ngapain lo kesini?" Baekhyun nanya, tampangnya dibuat sok cool.

"Ya nemenin elo lah, Bek. Kayak yang engga biasanya aja."

"Oh. Emang pacar baru lo si Kai Suram itu kemana?"

Suram. Ya. Dio hampir keselek angin. "Ada kok, lagi di toilet noh, mules-mules katanya."

"Gue kira lo udah ngelupain gue, Di."

"Yaamplop, enggalah Bek. Lo itu gimana pun tetep sahabat gue. Gue ga akan pernah lupain lo. Mumumu."

Baekhyun serada stoic liat Dio monyong-monyong sambil bilang 'mumumu'. Tapi dia seneng juga sih, ternyata Dio masih setia jadi sahabat nya.

"Makasih ya, Di. Elo pacaran ngeduluin gue ga papa dah gue maafin. Tapi kalo lo lupain gue, maaf gue ga ada buat lo."

Dio sama Baekhyun senyum, terus pelukan. Ibu kantin sama Xiumin yang lagi mesen makanan nyosrot ingus. Soswit.

Lagi romantis-romantisan begitu, tiba-tiba Kai dateng kaya orang lagi dikejar setan.

Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Dio. Duduk nya ga woles. Dio kaget.

"Eh copot, eh copot. Apanya yang copot. Aduh, Kai lo ngagetin gue aja." Dio latahnya kumat.

Oke, Baekhyun siaga satu.

"Eh, Dio maap. Gua ga sengaja, ciusan." Kai langsung minta maaf ke Dio.

"Iya, iya. Lagian emang kenapa sih? Sampe lari-lari begitu." Dio ngelap keringet Kai pake tisu.

Duh, Baekhyun was-was.

"Tadi, Bu Sari ngejar ngejar gua. Gegara gua kaga sengaja masuk toilet perempuan, ngeliat bu Sari lagi ngebenerin tali beha."

"Oh gitu. Ga sengaja apa ga sengaja?" Dio langsung sinis.

"Ga sengaja, Di. Seriusan lah, sumpah. Ini aja gua ga jadi buang hajat, saraplah bu Sari. Mantan atlet marathon kali ye, lari nya kenceng banget." Kai malah curhat

Dio sebel.

"Duh, Kyungsoo ku, manis ku, semok ku, eh. Maap lah, gua ga sengaja, sumpah. Demi Sehun kecebur sumur deh. Maap, Di."

BLETTAAKK

Kai di lempar botol kecap sama Sehun.

"Apa lo item, awas ye lu!" Sehun ngegebrak meja, sampe kuah soto muncrat ke muka Luhan. Makan berduaan cie aja saya ga diajak.

Kai cuma nyengir kuda sambil jarinya ngebentuk tanda peace ke Sehun. Terus ngelanjutin urusan nya sama Dio.

Dio masih ngambek, tapi Kai ga pantang menyerah. Ganbatte!

(Background: ibu kantin ngedorong dorong kulkas Mirai Ocha, lengkap dengan paper manequin Titi Rajo Bintang di sebelah nya).

Ya, balik ke kaisoo.

"Dio, jangan ngambek terus atulah, ntar gua cium nih."

Dio stoic.

Baekhyun stoic.

Paper manequin Titi Rajo Bintang stoic.

Dedi Corbuzier stoic.

Soimah Pancawati stoic.

Adi M.S stoic.

Cukup ya, jangan ada yang stoic lagi. Saya pegel.

Denger kata 'cium', Dio langsung pasang emot n_n alias fakesmile sambil bilang, "engga kok, gue udah ga ngambek lagi. Jangan cium gue ya. Ehehehe." Ketawa nya kecut.

Tiba tiba bel bunyi. Eh yaudah pindah ke tempat lain dulu ya cerita nya.

.

.

.

"Elo serius?"

"Apa muka gue keliatan kaya bercanda?"

Tao geleng-geleng.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Gatau. Gue bosen."

Nancep. Mampus. Kata-kata Zelo barusan nancep banget di hati Tao.

"Udah ya, udah bel nih. Dan tolong, jangan coba hubungin gue lagi ya. Gue yakin lo bakal dapet ganti yang lebih baik dari gue. Makasih buat kasih sayang yang selama ini lo kasih. Hehe,"

Zelo nyengir, terus ngeloyor keluar toilet.

Tao diem di tempat. Dia ga sempet ngomong apa-apa lagi. Ngerasa mimpi.

Zelo mutusin Tao, gitu aja.

* * *

selesai. udah saya pegel nyetting semua ini, maaf ya a/n nya di cut dulu. next chapter will be published soon!


	2. Mision

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI. ini chapter keduanya tenot tenot. makasih buat yang udah nunggu, sampe acc steokki saya bulukan disana huhu. seperti biasa ada saran dari saya sebelum baca fic tengil ini, kalo kemarenan saya suruh buat minum antimo, siapin kantong kresek, baca doa naik kendaraan. nah sekarang, pasang sabuk pengaman erat erat ya. ini fic ngebut banget soalnya.. enjoI

* * *

Sun has risen from the great East, morning has come, birds chirpping happily, breeze blowing smoothly, the weather feels so warm. Baekhyun slowly open his eyes, blinked then sighed. He gets out of the bed, and walking to bathroom, but suddenly...

BRAAKK!

Baekhyun jatoh, keserimpet... kolor?

Baekhyun brb bangun, megangin jidatnya yang kepentok pintu tadi pas jatoh.

Baekhyun merhatiin kolor itu, dia heran. Kenapa? Soalnya ini bukan kolor dia.

Hening.

...

"ABAAAANGG!" Baekhyun teriak udah ngalahin suara nya Whitney Huston.

Mamanya yang lagi nyeplok telor di dapur lagi lagi kaget gegara kelakuan anaknya di rimba kamarnya sana.

Baekhyun otw ke dapur, mukanya beringas, tangannya nenteng-nenteng kolor warna item yang bukan banget punya dia.

"Mama, abang mana?" Baekhyun langsung to the point.

"Ngapain tanya-tanya? Cari sendiri sana. Aturan juga mama yang nanya, kamu ngapain teriak-teriak? Terus itu apa? Ngapain kolor dibawa-bawa? Meuni jorok pisan." Mamanya ngomel dalam satu tarikan napas, endingnya ngos-ngosan kek orang abis lari muterin GBK 15 kali.

"Baek keserimpet kolor ma, nih liat sampe jidat seksi Baek jadi memar gini. Ini bukan kolor Baek ma, ini kolor abang kan?"

"Ih mana mama tau, sana tanya sendiri atulah ke abang. Tuh, dia lagi asik molor di sofa."

Baekhyun nyamperin abangnya, langsung siaga satu ngambil air pake gayung terus disiramin ke abangnya yang lagi ngebo.

BYURRR

"EH BOCHOR BOCHOR, ADUH MAMA BOCHOR BANJIR KUMAHA IEU TEH. MAMA PAPA TOLONGIN AING TENGGELEM HUE AYANG RALINE SHAH KAPAN KAWIN NYA SAMA ABANG?" Abangnya Baekhyun megap-megap, mukanya merah. Baekhyun ngikik.

"BEKYUN PEA, NGAPA GUA DISEBOR? NGEGANGGU BOBO CANTIK GUA AJA, KAGA TAU APA GUA LAGI MIMPIIN AYANG RALINE?" Abangnya nyerocos, nimpuk Baekhyun pake gayung, tapi meleset, ckck.

"Sabodo teuing, abang mau mimpiin Raline Shah kek, Kiwil kek, Neneknya Dio kek, gue ga peduli. Intinya abang tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa? Lo pikir gua tega ngehamilin lo?"

"Blegug sia, omongan dijaga, amit amit hih meuni geuleuh." Baekhyun merinding.

"Ini kolor abang kan? Kenapa bisa ada di kamar gue?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Eh iya, siniin. Gua tadi malem numpang mandi di kamar mandi elo, ketinggalan kali." Abangnya dengan woles ngambil kolornya dari Baekhyun.

"Hih, nih liat! Gara gara kolor abang jidat seksi gue jadi memar. Ni kolor sialan tauga." Baekhyun nge jenong-jenongin jidatnya ke depan muka abangnya.

"Derita lo, gua mau mandi, pinjem kamar mandi lo lagi ya." Abangnya ngacir.

"ABANG, GUE MAU MANDI DULUAN! ENTAR GUE TELAT, BEGO!"

"Bentaran doang, bek. 5 menit deh ya." Abangnya ngewink ke Baekhyun, geli. Mentang-mentang cassanova di kampus nya.

"WU YI FAN!" Baekhyun teriak lagi, sekarang duet sama Whitney Huston nya malah. Horror.

Begitulah, pagi yang cerah, aman, damai, dan tentram mengawali hari keluara Cemara /bekspes/, Baekhyun yang harmonis.

.

.

.

Itu tadi abangnya Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan yang akrab disapa Kris atau biar lebih akrab panggil sayang juga boleh.

Anak kuliahan jurusan Ekonomi, soalnya dia hobi ngitungin duit, apalagi kalo dapet duit, beuh senengnya kek udah ketemu bidadari macem saya (yang nulis) gini. Baru pulang dari Malang /tipe-x/, dari Busan tadi malem. Liburan, mudik katanya.

Anak paling TUA (iya di capslock biar jelas) keluarga Byun, marga nya emang beda tapi bukan berarti Kris anak pungut, ya tapi kalo ada yang nganggep gitu gapapa sih, dia lebih seneng pake nama China nya daripada nama Korea, kan biar gawhl. Badannya setinggi tiang basket, mukanya bule-bule belom mateng, cassanova di kampus nya, jaim diluar rumah, tapi sarap di dalem rumah. Kesingnya doang cakep, padahal dalemannya pea akut. Ya jadi pepatah 'anjing menggonggong, Kris lari tunggang-langgang' memang ada benarnya. /ya aja.

Sekarang Kris lagi nganterin Baekhyun ke sekolah pake mobil Audi hejo genjreng kesayangannya.

Begitu nyampe sekolah, Baekhyun diperhatiin orang-orang. Gimana engga, orang Kris nganterinnya sampe lapangan basket.

Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari mobil.

"Abang ngapain sih nganterin sampe sini? Didepan gerbang kan juga bisa,"

"Gapapa, biar temen temen lo bisa liat kegantengan gua dari deket."

"Plis abang. Yaudah gue masuk kelas dulu, samlekum. Buruan pulang, jangan bikin malu."

"Eh bek, tunggu dulu"

"Apa ih?" Baekhyun unwoles.

"Morning kiss, buat ongkos." Kris ngewink buat yang kesekian kalinya ke Baekhyun, saya heran Kris ga picek sebelah apa matanya ngewink mulu daritadi.

Baekhyun nunjukin bogem ke depan muka Kris.

"MORNING KISS NDASMU, PULANG SANA!"

"Weits, damai. Oke brader? Kris Ganteng pulang dulu, ati-ati disekolah, cepet dapet pacar."

Kris capcus dari sekolah, nyampe didepan gerbang, Kris ngasih kissbye ke Pak Joko. Edan.

Baekhyun ngeloyor ke kelas, di depan pintu dia udah di hadang sama Chen yang begaya macem bodyguard di Club-Club VIP yang biasanya didatengin artis papan atas, bukan papan jalan yang kotak macem mukanya Chen.

"Bek, tadi yang nganterin lo siapa? Kecengan lo ya? Apa jangan-jangan pacar lo? Wah, kaga bagi bagi PJ lo dasar pisang lupa kulitnya lu, bek." Chen nanya udah pake tampang ngeintrogasi ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cuma noyor kepala Chen yang seenaknya ngasih dia pertanyaan udah macem lagi diwawancara kalo lagi ngelamar kerjaan.

"Semprul, itu abang gua. Minggir lo." Baekhyun udah mau masuk kelas tapi Chen masih nyegah.

"Abang lo yang mana? Bukannya lo anak tunggal?"

"Yasalam Kim Jongdae, gue punya abang itu si Kris, lampu jalan idup. Nanya-nanya mulu lo, jangan-jangan naksir gue ya?" Baekhyun yang sekarang gantian ngeintrogasi Chen.

"Mitamit gua naksir elo, sori mbeb Xiumin udah menanti kedatangan abang Jongdae yang mempesona ini." Chen akhirnya jalan ke meja Xiumin mau pdkt, tapi dikacangin sama Xiumin yang lagi sibuk sama pr nya. Anak rajin biasa.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan damai ke tempat duduk nya, ngejogrok anteng disitu sampe akhirnya Dio nyamperin dia, dengan muka yang berseri seri.

"Widih, darimana lu? Bahagia banget keliatannya."

"Oh ini, gue dari kelasnya si Kai hehe, dia nanya pr matematika, ga ngerti katanya. Eh abis itu gue dikasih coklat hehe hehe."

Dio udah haha hehe hihi mulu cem kuntilanak.

"Pantes aja duileh, terang banget muka lo."

"Hehe." Ternyata haha hehe hihi nya Dio belom selesai.

Abis haha hehe hihi si Dio pergi lagi, tau kemana, Baekhyun diajakin tapi dia mager, rasanya napas aja berat gitu.

Lama-lama Baekhyun bosen, Pak Wikana, guru Fisika, ga dateng-dateng. Udah siang begini padahal.

Baekhyun ngeliatin temen-temen sekelasnya, ngebosenin juga. Mukanya gitu gitu aja, mana ada yang macem artis Hollywood. Semua pada sibuk sendiri, Baekhyun doang yang gaada kerjaan, ya faktor jomblo mungkin. Tapi ngga ding, dipojok ada Tao yang lagi nelungkup udah kaya armadilo.

Ya daripada diem aja di tempat duduk mending dia nyamperin Tao.

"Oy, diem aja lu. Kenape?"

"Ambeien." Chen yang duduk di depan Tao, nyamber.

Tao langsung ngelempar Chen pake tempat pensil.

"Bacot lo, kaleng kerupuk." Tao ngebales.

"Woles." Chen chilax, ngelanjutin usaha pdkt nya sama mbeb Xiumin. Btw eta tempat pensil kamana? Chen adem ayem aja noh.

Oh ternyata, kena kepalanya Taemin yang lagi molor. Dia murka, tapi murkanya dalem mimpi alias ngigo.

"Mampos, gue dikacangin. Oy, persik, elo kenapa diem aja?" Baekhyun noel noel ketek Tao.

"Gapapa bek, gue lagi cape aja." Tao ngejawab, nada ngomongnya galaw banged.

"Cape kenapa? Tadi malem abis 'nightwork' sama Zelo?"

"Hasem ah lo. Ngingetin gue sama Zelo aja." Tao makin mellow.

"Emang kenapa? Zelo meninggal? Inalillahi. Gue turut berduka ya, semoga dosa-dosa nya Zelo diterima disiniNya." Baekhyun asbun, saya jadi pengen nabok.

"Gagitu dodol. Zelo masih sehat walafiat dikelas sebelah."

Tao tarik napas dulu. "Gue putus sama Zelo."

"MIAPAAAAA?!"

"BERISIK!" Taemin murka lagi, masih dalem mimpi. Tau berisik ya, masih lanjut tidur aja. Ada kebakaran juga kali tu anak kaga bakal bangun. Ajaib.

"Iya gue putus sama Zelo kemaren, katanya dia bosen sama gue." Tao udah berkaca-kaca, suasananya galau pake banged pake d lah.

"Persik, elo tabah ya. Gue tau lo pasti kuat , Ganbatte!" Baekhyun ngepuk-puk Tao. Tapi sekarang gaada background ibu kantin ngedorong-dorong kulkas Mirai Ocha. Kasian, jarak dari kantin ke kelas lumayan jauh, ntar kalo ibu kantin nya semaput gimana? Lagian Mirai Ocha udah gajaman, sekarang jamannya Ichi Ocha, tapi ya masa Baekhyun musti ke Museum Geologi dulu buat bawa manusia goa sama dinosaurusnya, pegel atulah. Yaudah gausah.

"Iya Bek, makasih ya." Tao nyoba senyum.

Mereka berdua pelukan, Baekhyun daritadi sibuk ngepukpuk pantat Tao eh punggung Tao.

"Oy, Bekyun. Duduk sana, Pak Wikana udah dateng!" Kata Minho yang lagi sibuk ngebangunin Taemin.

Baekhyun gelagapan. "Eh Tao, gue balik dulu ya, ada Pak Wikana tuh."

Tao ngangguk, lalu Baekhyun balik ke tempat duduknya yang udah berasa singgasana.

Di sebelahnya udah ada Dio, sibuk sama hp nya.

"Di, hp lo taro dulu. Ada Pak Wikana noh, disita mah ntar nyaho." Baekhyun nyikut-nyikut Dio.

"Apa? Ah iya." Dio grasak grusuk naro hp nya.

Pak Wikana masuk dengan legowo nya, pake celana panjang ngatung, kaos kaki coklat yang ga nyampe tumit, rambut klimis disemir pake Top Lady, sisir miring, seragam PNS nya yang licin gaada kusut sedikitpun, mukanya yang kusut malahan, emang Pak Wikana keliatan kek mayat idup, udah pipinya tirus, badan isinya tulang doang. Kasian ih, yaudah ngapa ngomongin Pak Wikana.

Gak pake aba-aba Pak Wikana langsung ngasih tugas buat bikin makalah tentang Teori Kinetik Gas, perdua orangan. Mampus lah Byun Baekhyun, kalo misalnya perkelompok minimal 4 orang kan dia enak cuma jadi penggembira aja gausah mikir mikir gitu, nah ini perdua orangan gimana dia leha-leha nyuruh satu orang doang buat ngerjain.

Kelompok ditentuin sama Pak Wikana, nama Baekhyun belum dipanggil, begitu juga Dio, dia berharap bakal bareng sama Dio, kalo sama Dio pan gampang, tinggal dia yang ngerjain terus Baekhyun bakal jajanin yang manis manis buat Dio, gausah di jajanin juga Dio liatin muka Baekhyun udah manis.

Gak lama nama Dio dipanggil, dia dipasangin sama Jungkook.

Muka Baekhyun bertambah suram sudah, Do Kyungsoo harapan satu satunya, lenyap.

Baekhyun nunggu lama ampe berasa dia udah ketiduran lagi mimpi joget joget sama Sharukh Khan, akhirnya namanya dipanggil juga.

"Ya, untuk yang terakhir. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol." Suara Pak Wikana terngiang-ngiang di telinga Baekhyun.

Dia nengok ke belakang, paling pojok. Disitu bertenggerlah Park Chanyeol, orang yang menurut Baekhyun paling abnormal, soalnya tinggi nya yang hampir nyamain abangnya si Kris, sebenernya gaada masalah, Baekhyun nya aja kali ya enek deket deket sama orang tinggi mulu. Bukan cuma itusih, Baekhyun jarang ngomong sama dia, menurut Baekhyun dia anaknya pendiem. Terus nanti gimana mau kerja sama kalo berdua lepek aja kaya kerupuk kena air?!

Dio nyenggol Baekhyun, "Hoi, kenapa sih ngeliatin Chanyeol mulu?"

Baekhyun kaget, "Nggak kok, gue cuma aneh aja. Kenapa gue bisa dipasangin sama dia."

"Emang kenapa kalo lo dipasangin sama dia? Dia pinter kok lumayan."

"Bukannya gitu, Di. Gue kan ga deket sama dia, ngomong aja irit banget, gue malah ngerasa yang namanya Park Chanyeol itu gaada disini." Baekhyun asbun lagi.

"Hus, lu kata dia demit. Dia baik kok, yakin deh gue, gue sering liat dia gaul bareng Ren sama Sandeul, ya mungkin anak-anak yang kurang disorot, tapi gue liat Chanyeol anaknya asik kok." Dio ngeyakinin.

"Ehm, yaudah deh, gue coba ngomong sama dia dulu aja." Baekhyun ngejawab.

"Eh btw, Pak Wikana mana?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Udah keluar kelas lagi tuh, katanya mah ga enak badan." Jawab Dio.

Baekhyun ngangguk, pantesan hari ini makin keliatan kek mayat hidup.

Baekhyun nengok sekali lagi ke Chanyeol, dia nelungkup pandangan nya kosong, begitu ngeliat Baekhyun dia senyum, senyum nya aneh.

Indeed, he's a weirdo. Baekhyun ngebatin.

.

.

.

"MIMIN OH MIMIN OH MIMIN AI LAF YU! MIMIN OH MIMIN OH MIMIN AI MIS YU!"

"Suara lo fals, Jong."

Kai yang lagi asik karokean lewat hp diem sebentar.

"Iyasih Luhan yang main vocal." Kai ngejawab.

"Iyasih Jongin yang item."

"Kampret."

Ya, ini adalah suasana kelas 11-3. One word to describe the situation right now is REMPONG.

Kelas kosong, kaga ada gurunya. Kelas udah berasa hutan rimba.

"Han, anterin gua ke kantik yok. Haus ni, meuni hareudang." Sehun narik narik tangan Luhan.

"Yaudah yuk, gue juga males disini. Ngedengerin Kai nyanyi panas kuping gue." Luhan ngelirik Kai.

"Ye sirik aja lo, pegi sono, gausah balik juga gapapa." Kai sinis.

Kelas mendadak sepi, anak anak lain pada ikutan keluar gegara ngeliat hunhan kekantin. Kai ngelanjutin karokean udah berasa suaranya sebelas dua belas sama Derby Romero.

"Jong lu bisa diem kagasih?" Sayup sayup terdengar suara tapi gaada wujudnya.

Kai mulai merinding. Lagu Mimin masih muter di hp nya.

"Jong.."

Suaranya kedengeran lagi.

Kai makin naikin volume lagunya.

"Jongin..."

Kai keringet dingin.

Dia siap siap ganti lagu jadi lagu nasyid.

"KIM JONG IN BUDEG SIAH!"

Kai terjungkal pemirsa.

Ternyata yang ngomong daritadi itu Lay.

Kai brb berdiri, "Xing lo ngapain pake teriak teriak sih?!"

"Ya elo nya sih oon. Gue lagi sakit gigi, lo gue suruh diem dari tadi, bukannya matiin tu lagu mimin dari hp lo malah pasang muka kek orang habis ngeliat se-, ah mampus gigi gue."

Kai malah ngakak, "Iye iye sori. Lo gakeliatan sih, mojok aja disitu."

KRINGGG!

Tau tau udah bel aja.

"Istirahat tuh, kantin yok." Kai ngajakin Lay.

"Enggadeh, gue disini aja."

"Oh yaudah, gua ke kantin ya Xing, ati ati ketemu jurig."

Kai keluar kelas, udah nyampe kantin aja. Ohiya lupa punya kekuatan teleport. Ah basi:(

Kai langsung beloin mata, nyari neng Kyungsoo tercintah.

Lalu diantara lautan manusia yang ngubek di satu tempat bernama kantin itu, terlihat lah Do Kyungsoo bersama teman yang tak jauh bantetnya dari dia.

Dia langsung nyamperin Dio sama Baekhyun.

"Hi ayang," Kai duduk ngerangkul Dio, mukanya watados pisan.

Baekhyun langsung ehem ehem.

"PDA PDA PDA!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Berisik lo, jones jan sirik gitu tar makin ngenes." Kai nyaplak.

Dio yang denger Kai ngomong begitu cuma senyum kikuk. Nah Baekhyun udah siap siap mau lempar sumpit.

"Damai." Kai buru buru ngehindar.

"Eh, Di. Pindah aja yuk ah. Horror disini, ntar gua jadi korban kekerasan mulu." Kai narik narik lengen Dio.

"Dih pegi sono, Jong. Yang jauh, ke rahmatullah kalo perlu." Baekhyun sinis.

"Bek sadis ah lo. Yaudah, gue sama Kai pindah aja deh ya."

Kai sama Dio ninggalin Baekhyun. Sendirian, lagi. Enggasih, Baekhyun udah mesen Nutrisari jeruk tadi.

Tetep aja Baekhyun gedek. Sejauh mata memandang, semuanya pada berduaan, ya dia berduaan juga sih, sama Nutrisari jeruk.

Baekhyun sighed, life is so unfair.

Baekhyun ngantuk, bete, nguap, ngupil, terus di peper ke bawah meja. Ga deh.

Terus tiba tiba kerasa ada angin, lalu terdengar..

"Hi."

Apa?

Siapa barusan yang ngomong?

Baekhyun kiyep kiyep.

Chanyeol tiba tiba udah ada di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kiyep kiyep lagi.

"Oy Bekyun,"

Barusan yang ngomong Chanyeol?

"BEKYUUNN"

"HAH IYA APA?" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Gapapa kok," Chanyeol nyengir.

"Elo Chanyeol.. kan?" Baekhyun mastiin, takut takut yang didepan dia ini jurig atau cuma halusinasi dia doang, Baekhyun gamau disembur lagi, kapok.

"Bukan, gua Dude Herlino."

Baekhyun masang muka lempeng.

"Ya nggak lah. Ini gua Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Bukan Dude Herlino, tapi emang mirip." Chanyeol pede.

"Idih. Lo ngapain disini?"

"Jadi lo ngusir gua gitu?" Chanyeol naikin alis.

"Ga, ga gitu," Baekhyun dalem hati malah seneng. "Gue nanya aja kenapa elo duduk disini?"

"Abisnya cuma elu doang yang sendirian, yaudah gua temenin."

JLEGERRR

Hati Baekhyun serasa kesamber petir. Chanyeol bener, emang dia doang yang sendirian.

"Jadi bolehkan gua duduk disini?" Suara Chanyeol yang ternyata ngebass-bikin-merinding, ngagetin Baekhyun dari bengongnya.

"Boleh kok. Boleh banget."

Baekhyun nyedot Nutrisari nya.

Chanyeol ngeliatin, mukanya kepingin, tapi dia lagi bokek, bokek ya bukan boker. Awas salah baca.

Chanyeol pengen minta tapi gengsi lah, anak kelas 11 beli Nutrisari ga mampu? Apa kata dunia? Apa kata $uho?

Chanyeol ehem ehem dulu,"Jadi gini, soal tugas makalah itu. Kita cuma dikasih waktu dua minggu kan? Materinya kan lumayan banyak juga, gimana kalo kita kerjain secepatnya aja. Hari Minggu ini dirumah gua, bisa gak?" Chanyeol ngejelasin panjang lebar.

Baekhyun bingung, udah mau setaun Baekhyun sekelas sama Chanyeol tapi dia baru pernah ngobrol sedeket ini sama dia.

"Hng, gimana ya? Gue gatau gue ada acara apa nggak nanti. Gini aja deh ntar gue bbm lo aja ya. Tukeran pin dulu gimana?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Bolehdeh, ga sekalian pin ATM?"

"Boro boro ATM, celengan ayam gue aja kaga penuh penuh."

Chanyeol ketawa rendah. Terus mereka tukeran pin bb, lalu bel bunyi. Yay.

"Udah bel aja, masuk yuk." Ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diem aja tapi ngintilin Chanyeol dari belakang.

Sementara itu di ujung sananya. Kumpulan anak anak manusia, yang tak lain jenis nya adalah, Chen, Xiumin, Kai, Dio, Luhan, Sehun lagi merhatiin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol. Dio gakbisa nahan senyum haru, dia udah yakin bakal ngebantuin Baekhyun deket sama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Udah waktunya pulang. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ulangan Biologi tadi nguras otaknya abis abisan, walaupun udah baca buku Biologi yang tebelnya udah setebel dosanya si Jongin, tetep aja itu materi kaga bisa masuk ke otak. Alhasil ya Baekhyun tengok kanan kiri cari contekan.

Disebelah nya ada Chanyeol yang lagi jalan bareng keluar kelas. Baekhyun bingung dia ga ngeliat Dio keluar kelas, apa mungkin dia selesai duluan terus Baekhyun ga merhatiin.

"Eh, si Dio kemana sih?" Baekhyun nanya ke Chanyeol.

"Tadi gua liat dia pulang duluan, sama si Kai. Kenapa?" Chanyeol pasang muka heran, heran yang gimana gitu.

Sebenernya Dio itu sengaja pulang duluan, biar Baekhyun pulang bareng sama Chanyeol. Ini fyi ya kaka kaka adek adek.

"Oh gitu, nggak kok, gapapa. Biasanya gue suka pulang bareng dia kalo abang gue ga jemput hehe." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sekarang lo dijemput sama abang lo?"

"Nggak, tadi abang gue sms katanya ada perlu kerumah temen."

"Kalo gitu pulang bareng gua aja yuk."

Hah?

Bilang apa barusan?

Pulang bareng?

Baekhyun bengong lagi.

Selama ini belum ada yang ngajakin Baekhyun pulang bareng selain Dio sama rombongan marawis nya alias Chen dan kawan kawan, itu juga seringnya barengan naik mobil nya Suho, walaupun Suho kaka kelas tapi dia deket sama anak kelas 11, buat apa deket sama adek kelas kalo dia kaga naksir sama si Yixing.

Berduaan begini mana pernah. Ngenes emang.

"Baek," Chanyeol ngegoyang goyangin tangannya didepan muka Baekhyun.

"Hm? Oh iya maaf hehe. Pulang bareng? Naik apa?"

"Gua gabawa apa apa sih, motor gua lagi diservice. Naik bis aja mau?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Yaudah boleh deh." Baekhyun ngangguk senyum.

Chanyeol ikutan senyum ngeliatnya, mereka berdua senyum, lirik lirikan. Ngelewatin gerbang, Pak Joko ngeliatinnya gitu banget. Ya pokoknya gitu.

CIEEE

Pegangan tangan aja sono, duh. (saya suit suit pake terompet tahun baruan).

.

..

...

Yailah, saya di cuekin.

Ngelewatin gerbang masih begitu aja, kaga pegel apa senyum mulu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ke halte barengan. Duileh. Calon pasangan baru. Aw.

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Adek abang pulang nih, bukain pintu nya dong."

"IYA BENTAR BANG!" Teriak suara dari dalem.

Pintu ga lama dibuka.

"Abang Tao, kok pulangnya lama sih? Adek laper tau."

Yap, ini adalah kediaman Huang Zi Tao, tadi itu adek perempuan Tao, Huang Sung Ra, kelas 5 SD.

"Maap dek, tadi ada kumpul anak anak basket. Makan dulu gih sana, abang tadi beli ramen pas dijalan."

Tao ngasih bungkusan yang ada di tangannya ke adeknya.

"Yay, makasih abang."

Tao ngangguk sambil ngelus kepala adeknya terus naik tangga mau ke kamar.

Tapi baru sampe tengah tangga, Tao berenti.

"Oiya dek, mama belum pulang?" Tanya Tao.

Adeknya yang lagi asik nyumpit ramen nengok, "Belum bang. Tadi mama nelpon, katanya bakal lembur lagi."

Tao hela napas, pijit jidat. Fyi aja sih ya, mama sama papanya Tao udah lama cerai. Jadi mamanya harus kerja abis-abisan buat bayar uang sekolah Tao sama adeknya. Gara-gara itu Tao pengen cepet-cepet kerja biar bisa bantuin mamanya.

Tao ngelanjutin tamasya/? nya ke kamar, mandi, leha leha di kasur.

Tao masih galau, ingetan tentang Zelo mutusin Tao tadi malem masih muter muter naik Zapelin.

Tao sayang Zelo, serius. Hubungan Tao sama Zelo juga bukan sekedar cinta monyet, cinta beruk, bukan cinta gorilla, apalagi cinta kingkong. Mereka udah pacaran dari kelas 9, hampir 2 taun. Dulu di SMP, mereka pasangan paling cocuid. Udah masuk SMA bareng, sekelas lagi, walaupun di kelas 10 udah mulai tersaingi dengan pasangan pasangan lainnya, tsk. Kelas 11, mereka pisah kelas untuk pertama kalinya. Tao udah mendem perasaan ga enak sejak mereka ga sekelas. Who knows? Perasaan itu makin jadi sejak Tao tau kalo Zelo deket sama Yongguk, dan mereka jadi jarang komunikasi. And yesterday, crash. They broke up. Wallahuallam, ternyata Zelo bukan destiny nya Tao.

Hiks, mata saya sampe berkayu-kayu nulis bagian ini.

Tao natep horror hp mekstron cibi nya. Pengen ngehapus sms terakhir Zelo, dua hari lalu yang cuma berbunyi. 'Gue gapapa kok.' Tao juga pengen ngehapus sms-sms lawas, pas mereka masih manggil mimi-pipi. Tapi nanti Tao bakal makin potek. Udah ah Tao mau berdoa dulu aja.

Eh pintu kamar Tao kebuka.

Demit? Bukan-

Itu adeknya, Sungra.

"Bang, makan dulu sana. Abang pasti belum makan kan?" Adeknya ucluk ucluk duduk di kursi meja belajar Tao.

"Bentaran dek, abang mau berdoa dulu."

"Widih tumben banget, ngapain, bang?"

"Urusan orang gede dek. Gausah tau ya," Tao senyum.

"Dih, abang putus sama kak Zelo ya?"

Buset, ni anak curut tau darimana.

"Sotau banget lo dek." Tao ngeles.

"Adek ga sotau kok bang. Adek tau dari mama dong"

Ck, Tao gabisa ngeles lagi. Semalem dia emang curhat ke mamanya. Dia ngga nyangka aja kalo mamanya bisa bocorin hal ginian ke adeknya-

Hela napas dulu, gaya. "Iya dek, abang emang putus sama Zelo, padahal kalo kita ga putus tiga bulan lagi kita dua ta-"

Tao diem, dia malah ngungkit-ngungkit lagi. Ngomongnya ke anak curut lagi.

"Udah dek, lo gaperlu tau lebih banyak lagi."

Sungra senyum, lebih kek nyengir sih. Terus nyamperin abangnya.

"Bang, jangan galau terus. Manusia bukan cuma Zelo aja kok, abang pasti bakal dapet yang lebih baik." Sungra berusaha nepuk nepuk punggung abangnya, tapi gabisa, abangnya beyond tinggi.

"Nyomot kata-kata begituan dari mana lo dek? Gede banget omongan lo."

"Ih abang mah dikasih tau malah ngeledek." Sungra manyun. Jelek deh. Banget.

Tao ngakak, "maap dek, jan manyun gitu jelek ah lo. Lagian omongan lo kegedean sih, jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron ye."

==" (mukanya Sungra).

"Hhh, iyadeh abang minta maaf. Btw makasih udah nyemangatin abang. Sini tos dulu!"

Sungra nyengir, terus ngebales tos-an Tao sambil loncat.

"Yaudah adek maapin, yaudah kalo gitu abang makan sana, ntar kalo nama tau bisa ngomel loh. Adek mau ngerjain pr dulu. Dadah abang!"

BLAAM

Tao cengo. Busetlah dia ga nyangka punya adek ajaib gitu, ya tapi ajaib ajaib gitu Tao sayang. Sungra adek satu satunya. The most precious gift from God setelah mamanya. Dua perempuan yang paling Tao sayang, seumur hidupnya.

* * *

tubikontinyued as always heha. second chap /clapclap/ saya pengen minta maaf deh huhu, berasa salah mulu diri ini padahal gatau apa salahnya/ngek. ah pokoknya saya ngerasa belum maksimal, emang masih amatir sih:( tapi saya janji pengen nulis hal-hal berkualitas dimasadepan huehue. doain aja ya

oiya, buat sequel nya 'Wolf and Beauty' di acc sebelah yang DUA-DUANYA MEMANG PUNYA SAYA, itu saya lagi gadapet inspirasi banget hiks. buat yang nunggu maafin ya, mungkin nanti saya bakal selingin fic oneshot yang bukan chanbaek lagi, dan kemungkinan besar bakal ada fic chaptered lagi yay!

terimakasih buat semuanya hehew, maaf kalo saya yang standar melebihi jongin ini nyebelin berasa pengen ditimpuk pake bakiak, soal update yang ngaret banget juga minta maaf. hidup saya lebih ngaret daripada ketimbang update fic ginian. okedeh kebanyakan koar saya disini. sekian. wasalam. mwah.g


End file.
